Arch Graves
Alliance Navy II Arch Originally joined the second life community by following his friend Keno Pontoppidan to the ANII. Arch was quickly accepted into the N.O.V.A. Elite Forces. Venuma Coalition Being a steady, and active member of the group, Arch continued his work in Ordos past in VC becoming good personal friends with Aryte Vesperia, ventrillo being a privileged thing at this time, and not open to all of the group. He slowly became inactive at the end of VC before all of the ugliness arose. ( See Ordo Imperialis History ) Novus Ordo Imperialis Arch re-emerged in SL community becoming a "Engineer" for the NOI group. This was just a clever disguise as Arch was really helping create what is now known to be Frumentarii, with his good friend Consol Mission. Titan Industries Deciding to follow his friends after the fall of the NOI, Arch joined Titan IND. Arch was awarded the title of Director in the group, and joined them on many investments into the SL Roleplay Community. The Ordo Imperial Mercz Feeling the need to re-enter the combat community again, many ex-NOI where offered positions in the Merczateers as Starshina. Arch was among one of these people instead joining at the rank of Sr. Starshina. He quickly removed himself on the idea that things where not being run to the best interest of the group. Ordo Imperialis After the "OIM" Titan members where hungry for the glory of SLM. President Vesperia shared this need to return once again, and formed Ordo. Arch was first offered position of Preatorian, but he craved something else. When the question was asked who would lead Curia he raised his interests. Curia was formed. Arch, Curia Consul, and Melly Deemster, Curia Consul Secondary. Arch went a long run as Curia Consul, and solved many issues among the groups personnel. In time Arch was also asked to take over as Frumentarii Primus. This lead to a strain of stress being pushed on to Arch, he soon stepped down from Ordo. After spending a good amount of time away from Ordo, Arch decided it was time to come back, he was re-invited to the group as Curia Consul Secondary to Kitsy Bunnyhug. After a period of time Arch joined his friends in leaving the group again to help create The Erebus Initiative. This would be the last time Arch would ever be in Curia. The Erebus Initiative Along with his friends, Keno Pontoppidan, Lilium Supermarine, Revenant Graves, Failius Falta, Sagara Zagato, and Vicious Redgrave, Arch formed The Erebus Initiative. One of the first SL armies to pull off a good sculpted armor made by Failius, Erebus was full of Combat Vets, and regularly sprung attacks. Most of these attacks were late night raids on the Mercz in the Badnarik sim. There was only one incident where a Erebus member was banned from any sim during attacks, Lilium was banned from Badnarik for use of his Adjudicator Rifle. This ban was quickly reversed. Arch then decided that he would join Ordo again, Leaving his alt Flesh Butcher in Erebus. Arch joined Ordo again as a 0-2 and was quickly accepted back into the group he helped create, "Frumentarii" It was at this time that Erebus slowly started to die, due to some inside arguments within the group. This allowed Arch to focus more on his role in the Ordo Frumentarii. This is when Arch met Dagger Exonar, quickly saving him from the wrath of Aryte by accepting him as his "pet Project" Arch telling Aryte that he would help guide Dagger to becoming a great member of Ordo. After some unpleasant incidents Arch was to be demoted to E-7, but quickly denied the demotion by quiting the group for the final time. Post-Ordo Arch Stayed out of the military community for a long time, and even joined the roleplay group Eclipse with some of his old friends. He joined Mercz as well, but this was a short time leading him to join Chaos as a Curator. This being the Equivalent to Pretorians in Ordo. Arch left Chaos after a short period as well, not seeing any future in it at all. Vanguard (Today) Joining Vanguard Arch quickly rose to a officer rank based off of his past. Joining the Group with his old Erebus comrades, Arch Help re-create the Vanguard MP into a functioning group that operates a lot like Ordos Curia used to. Arch was recently promoted to K-1, and is a active supporter in Vanguard relations in the SL Military Community. Category: Ordo Imperialis